Electronic devices such as, for example, copiers, multifunction printers or scanners are commonly configured with attributes specific to their destination location. For example, such a device configured for use in the United States is commonly configured with different language attributes than those for a device configured for use in another country. If the device is to be configured by the manufacturer prior to its shipment to the customer, it can complicate the manufacturer's ordering and assembly processes. If the device is to be configured by the customer after its receipt, errors made by the customer during the configuration process can lead to incorrect operation, customer dissatisfaction, and in some cases return of the device to the manufacturer and the loss of a sale. In addition to or in lieu of language specifications, it may be desirable for other features and attributes of such a device to be configured for a destination location or by a user for various applications.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.